à travers de neige
by Taseea
Summary: à travers de neige through the snow. As winter arrives, changes approach for all the host club members that they must try to overcome.


à travers de neige - through the snow

This is my 2nd Ouran Fanfic (actually second fanfic ever) and it's quite different -hopefully- from my other. Although this chapter seems to revolve around our beloved Tama-baby (heh heh, love to call him that), the other chartacters will all have their own little plots to deal with later on.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran high school! (or the manga about said school)

Haruhi didn't understand what was going on. Half of the school seemed to be missing, and that half all seemed to be girls.

She made her way wearily to the third music room, wondering what terrifying scenes awaited her. She thought the lack of females around the school could be the result of another one of the host club's harebrained schemes. Was it possible? By all means. Was it likely? A resounding yes.

Haruhi sighed and pushed quickly on the door to the music room letting it swing open. The scene that unfurled in front of her was not all together unexpected, but it was quite disturbing none the less; every girl Haruhi had every seen within the walls of the Host Club (and some she hadn't) were silently crowded round one of the hosts, Kyoya, who seemed to purposefully be talking quietly so that they had to strain to listen.

Haruhi looked over to Mori and Hunny. They were watching the huge group of girls intently, Hunny only breaking his concentration to take another bite of cake. Haruhi joined them and asked what was happening as the twins came in behind her.

"Eh? What's this?" asked Hikaru.

"Where'd all the girls come from?" continued Kaoru.

Mori stared ahead blankly as Hunny spoke quietly. "Tama-chan isn't in today and kyo-chan says he can't contact him, his mobile is off and there's no answer on his home phone." Another piece of cake was stuffed in Hunny's mouth and he grinned.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at Hunny's grin and turned her view back to kyoya and the crowd around him. She wondered what could possibly have kept Tamaki from coming to school and, even more worryingly, why he wasn't picking up. Suddenly the harsh near-silence of the room was broken by Kyoya's mobile phone. Kyoya quickly opened the phone and answered.

"Hallo? Tamaki?" The girls gasped at the mention of the missing king's name. "What's going on? Your phone was off and-…Tamaki…Tama…Tama, I can't understand French!" Haruhi was confused…_French?_

Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses up. "Yes Tamaki," He said, his speech slowing again to its usual pace. "Of course Tamaki. I'll be right there." He stood up without a word and replaced the phone to his pocket, turning to their table. "Haruhi, I trust you can take care of the Host Club for today."

"Me?" she asked pointing to herself. Without the club's president _or _vice-president, Haruhi wasn't so sure. "…uhm."

"I know it's a lot to ask, but don't forget; do this and I'll be in your debt." His glasses flashed sending a shiver down Haruhi's spine and she knew she really didn't have a choice.

"Tamaki? I'm coming in." Kyoya entered Tamaki's room to find him curled up on the floor beside his bed, the phone still in his hand from calling Kyoya. The light was off, and it was quickly getting dark by the time Kyoya had arrived, leaving only the moon to illuminate Tamaki's tiny form. Kyoya left the light off and walked calmly over to Tamaki as he remembered doing so many times before when things seemed to get too much for him. Tamaki was lying in the foetal position, his head was bowed so Kyoya couldn't see his face, but he knew what it would probably look like.

He placed a hand gently on Tamaki's shoulder. "Tama," his voice grew soft. A softness he reserved just for Tamaki. "Tell me what's wrong, Tama. All I could make out on the phone was that it was something about your mother." Tamaki flinched as Kyoya spoke of his mother but otherwise made no movement.

Kyoya lay down on the floor facing Tamaki and moved his hand to rest on the side of his classmate's face, buried in his beautiful golden hair. He watched the boy in front of him and waited. A few minutes passed and Tamaki raised his head slightly to look into Kyoya's face. Kyoya's harsh eyes softened as they connected with Tamaki's. His face was tear stained but no more drops fell from the violet pools now. As if he had cried all day up until now and was unable to shed any more tears.

Now that Kyoya thought of it, that could very well be the case. Tamaki had had his phone off all day, waiting until school had ended and Host Club hours were coming to an end before finally contacting him. Whatever news it was that had upset him could have arrived in the mail, or something could have happened in the night that he had been informed of in the morning.

Tamaki opened his mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come out. He closed his eyes and took in a hitched breath before trying once again. "Mama…" He began, but he seemed unable to continue. Kyoya fixed his eyes with his own, willing him to continue. Then all of Tamaki's words started to tumble out at once. "Mama…est dans l'hôpital. Elle est mal blessée. Ils ont prit elle sa nuit là dernière. Je suis ainsi inquiété d'elle."

Kyoya quickly put a finger to Tamaki's lips. "Shhh," he coaxed. "You know I don't understand much French. Especially when you're slurring your words together."

It took all the strength Tamaki had to smile at Kyoya not start crying again. "Mama is in hospital…admitted last night." He said at last. He spoke slowly, between deep breaths and tears were threatening to spill again, Tamaki closed his eyes and gritted his teeth against them.

Kyoya pulled Tamaki to him, as the blonde's eyes were flooded in tears that ran down his face before soaking into Kyoya's shirt. He wrapped his arms around Tamaki's shoulders in a protective embrace while Tamaki's hands gripped the back of Kyoya's blazer. "I…I miss her, so much." Mumbled Tamaki into the other boy's chest and then he was quiet. The only noise he made was the occasional hitch in his breath or the sound of a sob escaping his lips.

The first flakes of snow began to fall as Kyoya closed his eyes and kissed Tamaki lovingly on the lips. Then the two teenagers lay, clinging to each other for hours as Tamaki slept, finally feeling safe in Kyoya's arms.

What did you think? I hope you enjoyed reading it 'cus I _really_ enjoyed writing it!

I'm not sure what Mori or Hunny's sub-plot(s) should be about. So if you have any ideas please let me know.


End file.
